Jaxx Miska
Bio Before the Fall, he was known as Aero, the angel of forgiveness. he was a warrior, but with a good heart who loved many. when Angel Raphael came to power and fought against Charity, Aero stood up for the light and when they lost he, along with his sister Arva, and a few others were thrown out of the Heaven Dimension by Raphael. After the Fall, Jaxx woke up, a 6 year old boy in the middle of this feild, naked, with his sister laying beside him. Just then farmer John Miska found them, clothed them and took them in. he raised them as lost ones, hunters who lost their way, and when they showed amazing fighting potienial he dubbed them Hunters. they fought until one day they came home and found John dead. that night the oracle came to him and told him who he really was, and that his destiny lies with a vampire named Milan. he packs up his sister Tailor and they head out on a hunting spree, hoping to find Milan, and maybe their father's killer. Season One brings the love of Maddox Harless, Jaxx joins him on many adventures, he helps Tailor understand her angel powers, and not to use them. he then heals many characters throughout the season though, showing his sensative side. and before the end proposes to Maddox, who says yes. unfortunatly during a battle in witch Tailor, Amelia Harless, Skye Mcall and Logan Miller are in danger, and Hyde Kaliston and Oliver Marks have been killed, he uses a Flash Kamakaze attack to kill the remaining Vampires. he has dissappeared and leaves Tailor and Maddox standing there crying. SPOILER! Jaxx will be revived by the Fae Queen to finds relics that will help make the map to the scared place of Light and Dark, where the Rise will take place. he will get Telepathy and Empathy from being turns into a Mystical Being. Personality Jaxx is a loving person, he is laid back and slightly quiet. he is non judgemental and stands up for good. he really fights with others and is always a shoulder to cry on. Relationships Maddox- current Boyfriend, but his death ends it. Tailor-sister who he kept a secret from, he come to terms with each other until his death. Abilities as a hunter he is an amazing fighter, but as an angel he gets super strength, healing and empathy. as learned how to use the Flash move. Trivia as an angel he fought Demons all the time but they were bigger and stronger, as a human he became a hunter and still fought demons, with Tailor, Unlike the other fallen angels who lived normal lives. he loves to play soccer, he also likes dancing. he likes both men and women, he can fall for any Humaniod species. he accidently alerts Raphael the angel of their presance and he sends Tiago after Tailor. Its Said after he died, because of his bravery the Fae Queen made him a Mystical Being in witch he continues a new adventure. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters